bumpinthenightfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Coddle, M.D
"Dr. Coddle, M.D" is an episode of the stop motion animated series, Bump in the Night. (Aired on September 10, 1994) Plot The episode begins with Mr. Bumpy pretending to be a superhero named Super Bumpy. He boast about his super powers and then tries to fly off the bed. Bumpy tries jumping off the bed post, loses balance and falls off. Bumpy is then show crying in pain, Molly Coddle then enters to help up the poor injured monster. Bumpy shows Molly that he has a splinter in his finger, Molly pulls out a large pair of pliers which scares Bumpy. She removes the splinter and Bumpy ask if she can kiss his finger better. Molly kisses Bumpy's boo-boo and he instantly feels better.Bumpy calls Molly a miracle worker and says she should be a doctor. Molly takes Bumpy's advice seriously and runs off. Molly then writes a letter and orders a doctor's kit in the mail. Later that night, Molly is waiting by the mail slot and Bumpy enters through the slot. Bumpy ask if she came to scare the mailman, but Molly says she's waiting for her "Easy-Does-It Doctor Correspondence Course" set to come in. Molly's delivery arrives and she gets a box with a small doctor lab coat to fit her size. Then the rest of the medical books come through the mail slot, which crushes Mr Bumpy. Molly pulls Bumpy out from under the books and he is squashed flat as a pancake. Molly asks Bumpy how he feels and he says he feels like an elephant sat on him, Molly is thrilled that she has her first patient saying he needs an internal treatment and looks at a book called "100 medical uses for the leech" and she thinks Squishington might know where some leeches are and goes to find him. Molly finds Squishington in the bathroom and tells him that Bumpy feels like he's been squashed by an elephant, Squishington then gets excited because he always wanted to see an elephant and comes with her. Meanwhile, the flatten Mr Bumpy inflates himself up and becomes three dimensional again. Bumpy then starts to rip out the pages in Molly's medical books and eats them. He loses controls and eat all the pages in the books and he then hears Molly telling Squishy to hurry that Bumpy's life depends on them. Bumpy realizes what he has done as he hears Molly coming back with Squishy then replaces the medical books with home improvement manuals, then Bumpy goes to lay back on the floor. Molly then comes in with Squishy and tells him that Bumpy is her first patient and Squishy says he thought there was going to be an elephant. Then they help Bumpy sit up and Molly notices Bumpy looks better and asks him if there are any other symptoms and Mr.Bumpy mentions he's got a bit of a stomach ache. Molly is thrilled she got back in time and she looks at the books not noticing Bumpy ate the pages of the actual medical books and she thinks there electronic diagnostics. Open heart surgery and etc... Squishington then is about to tell her that those were the wrong instruction manuals until Bumpy elbows him causing Squishy to sound like he almost gagged. Molly thinks Squishy is sick too and she tells him and Bumpy that she'll be hospitalizing them both, Squishy was about to tell Molly about the books when Bumpy put a band-aid over his mouth. In the bathroom, Bumpy is tucked into a hospital bed looking at one of the manuals while Molly wheels Squishy in strapped to a dolly cart and tells the two to rest while she gets the supplies. She takes the book from Bumpy and walks out of the room looking at the book saying to herself how fascinating it is. As soon as Molly leaves Squishy is struggling and Bumpy tells him he's got himself tied up in knots and Squishy reminds Bumpy that Molly has the wrong instruction manual and that she the wrong five or six of them. Bumpy admits to Squishy he ate the real ones which makes Squishy worried and Bumpy tells him he should've saved some for him and to play along with the whole thing and that Molly has her heart set on this doctor business and he doesn't want to let her down and wonders how bad it could be. Meanwhile Molly goes all over the house with a wheelbarrow and collects the wrong supplies a rake and other things and when she collects the last thing she thinks that should about do it. Back in the bathroom Squishy wonders what is taking Molly so long and Bumpy tells him she might be in the kitchen eating Popsicles so she can make "Tongue Depressors" with the wooden sticks and Bumpy says she's a cute kid. Then Molly comes in with a wheelbarrow full of random things, Bumpy and Squishy freak out and Molly tells them it's exciting. Squishy asks if that was all really doctor equipment and Molly replies while holding a drill saying it's exactly what the books called for. She tells Mr.Bumpy and Squishington if doesn't cure them nothing will. Then Molly asks them who will like to be the volunteer, Bumpy hides under the blanket while Squishy shakes with fright. Molly goes up to Squishy and tells him he's it. Molly then examines Squishy by pumping his arm up and down causing him to inflate like a balloon, then pours dirt on him and feeds him vegetables. Then Molly tunes a radio and puts radio antennas on his head and starts to crackle like a radio that's badly tuned. Molly then checks everything and realizes that the so-called "test results" say Squishy is in perfect health. Molly tells him that he can get up now and she tells the second time until Squishy starts receiving radio broadcasts all over the world. Bumpy notices this to and Molly thinks she probably followed the books instructions very well and she tells Squishy to snap out of it. Then Bumpy burps out one of the pages from the book, Molly sees it in the corner of his mouth and she looks at him suspiciously and asks him what he did to her instruction manuals and Bumpy tries to cover it up by asking her what makes her think he did something like that. Molly then picks up the page and reads it lastly saying doctors are professionals and not to try it at home. She asks Bumpy how could he do this to her and Bumpy tells her that it was easy he ate the first manual and the rest went down in no time. Molly says she'll never practice medicine again and she starts to cry, she takes off her doctor lab coat and runs off saying what a fool she is. Bumpy feels bad about what he did and he tries to get Squishy to stop receiving radio broadcast. Then Squishy falls to the floor and his eyes start glowing yellow keeps receiving radio broadcasts looking like he's about to blow. Bumpy goes and gets Molly telling her she has to save Squishy but Molly says she can't she's not a doctor she's a comfort doll. Bumpy then tells Molly she's the only one who can possibly perform mouth to monster resuscitation because Bumpy doesn't want to do it and tells Molly it's the only way. Then Molly starts giving Squishy CPR and the minutes ticking by and Bumpy is so nervous he bits he finger nails and grabbing his eye-stalks hoping one of his best friends can make it. Then Molly keeps giving him mouth to mouth resuscitation then Squishy eyes are open and tells Molly that they shouldn't do it here cause people are watching. Bumpy then tells Molly that he knew she can do it and Molly realized he was right. Then she tells Squishy to prep Bumpy for the "Instruction Manuel removing operation" Bumpy then freaks out and Squishy holds Bumpy's mouth open. Then Molly tells him to hand her the pliers and then Squishy then hands them to her and he holds Bumpy's mouth open. Bumpy keeps shouting at them to not do it as Molly is almost near his mouth and the episode ends. Trivia * When Squishington goes into "radio mode" he mentions Jerry Lewis and Boris Yeltsin. Jerry Lewis is an actor, comedian and film producer that has been in classic films such as "The Nutty Professor" while Boris Yeltsin was a Russian politician. * Squishington also says "Elvis has left the building", this is a phrase that was often used by public address announcers at the conclusion of Elvis Presley concerts to dispel fans that were wanting an encore. * Molly shouts out "I'm not a doctor, I'm a comfort doll", this is a reference to the popular catchphrase used by Dr. Leonard McCoy in Star Trek, for example "I'm a doctor not a mechanic" or "I'm a doctor not an engineer". This has been used as a parody and homage in other media. * When Squishington returns to normal, the clock turns into a yellow smiley face. The cute yellow smiley face resembles "Cuddles" from Happy Tree Friends, a show that Ken Pontac wrote for. Quotes Mr. Bumpy: I gotta watch those falling boxes… You’d think I was in a cartoon or something. Squishington: Evening loyal listeners, it is a great pleasure to give you... INDIGESTION! Squishington: Jerry Lewis and Boris Yeltsin saying... Elvis has left the building!! Bumpy: The radio's on but no one's at home... Bumpy: Come on, buddy! Talk to me. Squishington: We apologize. We're experiencing technical difficulties. Bumpy: Oh no! Any second now... Molly: I'm not a Doctor! I'm a comfort doll!! Bumpy: But you're the only one that can possibly perform "Mouth to Monster resuscitation!"... because it ain't gonna be me...Please Molly it's the only way! Squishington: (in a playful flirty voice) Doctor Coddle, Not here...there are people watching. Bumpy: '''See I told you,You can do it. '''Molly: You were right Mr. Bumpy. Gallery Mouth taped shut.JPG Shut it squish.JPG Bumpsquishanddrmolly.JPG Bumpy elbowing squish.JPG Squish and dr molly.JPG Transplant.JPG Molly reading the fake medical book.JPG Hiding the evidence.JPG Bumpy finding books.JPG Bumpy book.JPG Animation smear bumpy.JPG Bumpy getting up.JPG Bumpy finish eating the books.JPG Bumpy coming at camera.JPG Gobbling up pages.JPG Omnomnom.JPG Bumpy eating the pages.JPG Bumpy 3d again.JPG Poof.JPG Flat bumpy.JPG Pancake bumpy.JPG Squish wants to see the elephant.JPG Squish an elephant.JPG Molly speaking to squish.JPG Molly talking to squish.JPG Bumpy squashed.JPG Mailslot.JPG Bumpy in the mailslot.JPG Paicing.JPG Kissing the letter.JPG Licking envelope.JPG Envelope.JPG Application.JPG Molly writing a letter.JPG Molly kissing bumpys finger.JPG Kiss it better.JPG Helping a friend.JPG Molly with pliers.JPG Splinter.JPG Bumpy in pain.JPG Molly helping up bumpy.JPG Bumpy hurt.JPG Falling off the bed post.JPG Super bump.JPG Bumpy muscles.JPG Sneer.JPG Hero laugh.JPG Yellow eyes.JPG Squish with electric eyes.JPG Squish losing conciousness.JPG Molly upset squish breaking down.JPG Bumpy explaining what happened.JPG Molly realizes shes not a real doctor.JPG Molly with page.JPG Molly learns the truth.JPG The truth comes out.JPG The radio is on but nobody's home.JPG Squish malfuntioning.JPG Elvis has left the building.JPG News reporter squish.JPG Intergestion.JPG Radio squish.JPG Evening loyal listeners.JPG Check list.JPG Buzz.JPG Radio hat.JPG Apple cider.JPG Garlic mouth.JPG Carrot top.JPG Chopped carrots.JPG Pot head.JPG Soil.JPG Bucket.JPG You.JPG Hiding under covers.JPG Sharp tool.JPG Molly with pointy tool.JPG Dr coddle.JPG Bumpy and squish eye bulging.JPG Bump and squish trapped.JPG Molly with supplies.JPG Car engine.JPG Rake.JPG Bumpy dr molly md.JPG Squish and bump hospital.JPG The doc is in.JPG Please molly youre our only hope.JPG Cause it aint gonna be me.JPG Youre the only one that can perform mouth to monster resusitation.JPG Im not a doctor im a comfort doll.JPG Molly i'm not a doctor.JPG Molly derps.JPG Im a sham and fraud.JPG Dramatic molly.JPG Molly i cant.JPG Squish needs a doctor.JPG Bumpy getting molly to help.JPG Squish needs help.JPG Cured.JPG Happy clock.JPG Happy bumpy.JPG Dr coddle not here there are people watching.JPG Squish regains conciousness.JPG Really really hot.JPG Watching and waiting.JPG Molly gives squish cpr.JPG Breathing.JPG Clock is ticking.JPG Eye veins.JPG Nervous bumpy.JPG Nervious.JPG Cpr.JPG Medical drama.JPG Bumpy surgery.JPG Bumpys mouth.JPG Molly and squish getting the books out of bumpys stomach.JPG Freaky bumpy.JPG Molly and nurse squish getting the book out of bumpys tummy.JPG Molly doctor glasses.JPG Molly saved squishington.JPG Molly saved the day.JPG You did it molly.JPG Super bump animated.gif|animated gif 1 Tumblr nk5ayzey8T1ramnmyo1 500.gif|animated gif 2 Mr-bumpy-worried-eye-grab.gif|animated gif Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes